1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 4-phenyl-1,4-dihydropyridine derivatives and the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof which are useful in the treatment of hypertension, congestive heart failure, angina, or other cardiovascular diseases susceptible to treatment with calcium entry blocking agents such as migraine or vasospastic disorders. The invention also relates to a pharmaceutically acceptable composition containing an effective amount of at least one of the compounds in combination with a suitable excipient, the composition being useful for the treatment of cardiovascular diseases such as hypertension, congestive heart failure, angina, migraine, or vasospastic disorders in mammals. The invention also relates to a process for making the compounds of the invention, and the use of compounds of the invention in pharmaceutical compositions useful for the treatment of cardiovascular diseases such as hypertension, congestive heart failure, angina, migraine, or vasospastic disorders in mammals.
2. Related Disclosures
Certain 4-phenyl-1,4-dihydropyridine derivatives are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,485,847 and 4,044,141. A novel class of 4-phenyl-1,4-dihydropyridine derivatives has now been prepared.